Manjushage's Juinjutsu
Manjushage's Juinjutsu ''Technique Description'' Manjushage's Juinjutsu is a powerful Juinjutsu and Fūinjutsu created by the infamous Manjushage using the Kinudorei branch's variant of Spider Senjutsu. The technique is quite versatile, as it can be used in and out of combat, serving the needs of the great lady Manjushage. Additionally, it's also considered a Kinjutsu due to it's more inhumane purposes. This technique can be applied in two different ways: 'The First Method:' The Jorōgumo (Woman-Spider) or non-Jorōgumo user bites their victim and injects a lethal poison which paralyzes them and forms the curse mark around the area of the bite. The curse mark is very strong and not easily dispelled, but with enough raw power, the victim may escape, albeit not unhindered by the paralysis poison. In the event the victim can't break the seal, the curse mark completely seals their chakra. The poison works it's way through the victim's bloodstream and eventually dissolves them into a mushy liquid that the Jorōgumo (Woman-Spider) can eat as food. However, women are typically more resistant to this poison than men are and thus, have a higher chance of surviving the venom. In the event the victim survives the process, they will gain immunity to the poison, be granted spider senjutsu capabilities, and their curse mark will relocate in a different form to another part of their body. A man's curse mark will appear on his chest in a spider-like design, while a woman's curse mark will appear on her lower abdomen in a more heart shaped figure. The victim will be unable to use their chakra so long as the curse mark has control, but if they somehow learned to control the spider senjutsu chakra within them, the curse mark will become tamable, granting them the ability to use their normal chakra, as well as the ability to enter Spider Sage Mode (Kinudorei Version). This method is more useful for killing, feeding, and ritualistically determining who is allowed spider senjutsu abilities. It should be noted that, because the juinjutsu is transferred through the poisonous bite, it doesn't require hand signs in order to perform. Additionally, the bite may occur in any spot on the body, as opposed to the second method, which is much more particular, although also more powerful as well. 'The Second Method:' The user of the technique may weave the appropriate hand signs and place their hand on a male's chest or a female's lower abdomen in order to seal off their chakra. This way is much less ritualistic and much more combat-effective. A Poisonous Bite can always being used to paralyze and potentially dissolve the victim as well, but is not needed in order to implant the juinjutsu. This method is the only method that can be effectively used against victims who have survived the first method (of biting the juinjutsu onto the victim) and Jorōgumo. With regards to Jorōgumo, this method is often used to seal the chakra of criminals, traitors, or prisoners. This method is considered the stronger of the two methods as its not just a way to eat prey or determine the quality of one's worth, rather this method's sole purpose is to completely deny the user the ability to use, mold, or shape chakra. Manjushage herself is so effective in the use of this technique that she is able to seal off someone's senjutsu, separately from their normal chakra, allowing for the flow and molding of chakra for normal techniques, but disallowing the manipulation of nature energy. It should be noted that for both methods, if the victim is powerful enough in certain ways, they may completely resist both the poison and juinjutsu. The likes of Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Orochimaru are some examples of such. 'Technique Variants' As mentioned before, there are 3 curse mark variants: 1) The Poisonous Bite curse mark. 2) The female's lower abdomen curse mark. 3) The male's chest curse mark. 'Prerequisites' In order to use this technique, the user must either be a Kinudorei Jorōgumo from the Silk Forest of Submission, or another being who has mastered the curse mark and can activate Spider Sage Mode. In order to use the poisonous variant, the user must have some way of producing poison, so humans typically can't use the first method. This juinjutsu doesn't require much chakra consumption, as it's fairly simple, but it does take practice and a very high level of intelligence. Additionally, this jutsu requires physical contact either from a bite to anywhere on the body with the Poisonous Bite method, or by directly touching the specified area of the victim. For females, this is the lower abdomen, while for males, this is the chest. It can be quite tricky to weave the hand signs and the then make contact with these locations, as the victim surely wouldn't let the user close the distance easily, but all that's needed is a gentle touch in the right spot in order to completely seal the victim's chakra. 'Trivia' * This technique can be used by Kinudorei Jorōgumo to seal the chakra of other Jorōgumo, including other Kinudorei Jorōgumo. * The curse mark is permanent unless deliberately released by either the user or a powerful fuinjutsu dispel. * The Kinudorei use this juinjutsu to enslave female humans and force them into servitude or sentence them to a lifetime at the human cattle farm in order to be raised as livestock. * This technique is noted to take quite a few hand signs in order to perform, requiring a minimum of 11 signs. Category:Juinjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Spider Sage Mode Category:Kinudorei (Clan) Category:Manjushage Category:A-Jutsu Category:Supplementary Category:Cursed Seals Category:Silk Forest of Submission Category:Final